Guts VS Dimitri
Gatsumitri.png|Arigarmy Screenshot (378).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Guts VS Dimitri is a What-If? Death Battle by Arigarmy, featuring Guts from the Berserk series and Dimitri from the Fire Emblem series. Description Berserk VS Fire Emblem! War. Betrayal. Bloodlust. These savage and ruthless warriors use their insane strength to fight back against those that hunt them down. Will the struggler struggle against the lost heir of Blaiyddid? Interlude Hey all, 'Arigarmy' here. Another year brings another one-shot. This was originally going to be Guts VS Edelgard but this idea is a lot more interesting and entertaining to write just for how bullshit crazy violent they both are. Dimitri and Edelgard both hold connections with Guts, so if you want to use her and know how to use her, be my guest. It'd be cool to see someone put the Berserker Armor and Hegemon Husk together. ---- (Invader) W: When tragedy strikes, there is always one seeking to avenge those who are lost. Typically with some really, really messed up trauma as a bonus. G: Mom and pap perish from some unseen evil? Girlfriend was left as a human vegetable after an unrelated unseen evil? Or someone just really ticked off your day and you want to murder someone in a gory fashion like you're unseen evil? These guys can relate. W: Guts, the Black Swordsman... G: And Dimitri, the Boar Prince. We're literally two made-up people. W: And it's our job to regurgitate a bunch of information to find out who would... a Death Battle! Guts W: Guts. The Black Swordsman. The Hundred Man Slayer. The Branded Sacrifice of Femto. Wielder of Dragon Slayer. His origin and backstory of the man he came to be are known all too well. G: So to not beat a dead horse into the ground, let's summarize it. Found by a band of mercenaries as a mere babe from a hanging corpse, he's given one hell of a bad childhood and develops into a super-strong mercenary from an intense training regimen. He joins a mercenary group and gets in shenanigans like ending wars, talking about how Guts hates seeing naked people, figuring out demons exist, sacrificing all of your friends to the same demons of Hell while raping your best friend's girlfriend as your completely mutilate his body, that type of stuff. W: Griffith's sacrifice using the Crimson Behelit could be argued of none other than jealousy. Over his time with the Band of Hawks, Guts slowly and eventually succeeded Griffith in leadership and combat alike. After being utterly defeated by Guts and then suffering terrible injuries of his own, madness drove him to become a God among men whilst betraying his brothers in arms. G: And once Guts somehow made it out alive with an eye and arm missing, he was hella pissed. He immediately went to find a way to fight them, but then soon realized Griffith left a little memento on his neck. G: If it bleeds just a tiny bit, it's a sign that demons are near. And oh boyis Guts the monkey in the middle. Forever cursed to have demons chase after him for murder, Guts took it upon himself to leave all others behind and pursue all members of the Godhand, Griffith included, by himself with the intent to absolutely slaughter them in revenge. W: Yeah, you know the drill with these hardy-but-heart-of-gold type characters. Guts isn't a total dick. He's actually a pretty caring and understanding guy compared to what others may tell you. His stoic nature is merely a front to save others from being near him when it's demon-slaying o'clock. It wasn't long until Guts actually abandoned revenge as a priority not long after the Sacrifice. Turned out Casca, the same girlfriend abused by Griffith, was alive at the cost of being so traumatized that she couldn't even speak. G: The entire story of Berserk isn't primarily to slay Griffith, who's still out and about by the way, but to fix what's been done to Casca. Slaying the God Hand is just a bonus if the opportunity presents himself during his epic quest. And no quest is complete without your cast of quirky characters like: Child, Swordsman, Woman Swordsman, Wizard, and Puck. The best one. G: You tell 'em Puck. You tell 'em. W: Guts on the inside may not be as violent as one initially thinks, but his fighting style and ruthless battle strategy definitely is. G: Guts wields the insanely large Dragon Slayer, which has taken so much blood from demons that it can coexist on the Astral plane and is a perfect weapon for taking out people like Griffith. And in good time too, because Guts was a master of giant swords since the beginning of his mercenary life. W: Dragon Slayer isn't even considered a sword by many, not even it's forger Godot, more just a "raw heap of iron". He never even considered it viable either since it was too heavy for a soldier to hold. That was until Guts came along and just found it sitting there during a fight. After it cleaved through a demon with ease, he just kept it with him ever since. G: Guts is also equipped with a mechanical hand that contains both a crossbow with limited ammunition and a GIANT CANNON. G: It sounds crazy, and it is. They're actual prosthetics that replace the hand. Despite what the Guts VS Nightmare animation shows you, these things take up a bit of time to prepare and use. The cannon requires powder and an actual cannonball while the crossbow can only be fired with a repeater using his free hand. Though he always carries enough of the supplies on hand. W: But perhaps the strongest equipment on Guts' person is his armor: none other than the Berserker Armor. Gifted to him by the mistress Flora, this armor consumes the wearer with fear and rage, manifesting their most negative emotions into pure violence. Guts' human limitations are seemingly gone as he is no longer able to feel pain while wearing it, and his wounds become fixed. His strength and speed multiply tenfold to completely obliterate his foes. G: Tenfold strength and speed? That's pretty powerful considering Guts was already capable of absolutely destroying regular soldiers in a single swipe. You heard it right, the Hundred Man Slayer nickname is LITERAL. He's also killed countless demons, many twice or even thrice his size! When he first threw on the Berserker armor, he sliced through a shield made to deflect cannon fire without effort! W: He is undoubtedly able to mover faster than the eye can see and react to shots from crossbows. It is debated whether or not he is faster than natural lightning, as seen here. G: Speaking of Mr. Lightning from that, Guts has taken a full-blown shot of his bolts that can INCINERATE the same Apostles he fights against. And he's out of there fine! ...Well, barely, but you get my point. W: Without consistency, it's difficult to pin down Guts' exact limits on durability, as it's been mentioned multiple times that he only lives from blind luck. Most of his '''WINS' are from blind luck and sheer tenacity as well. It's a supernatural stigma constant within the story that Guts survives many things on a whim. There are definitely moments where he wins from superiority, but there are just amount as many times where he's just flat-out lucky.'' G: His sheer tenacity is superhuman! Even without the Berserker Armor, he shrugs through most pain and keeps going just to make it to the end with the final blow, going through thick and thin, wound and gash, blow and bruise just to get a good swing on someone. If that's not dedication, I don't know what is. Hell, he's gone through so much trauma and demon-slaying that fear doesn't even exist in him anymore. W: It would also be silly to assume that Guts' luck has also to do with his battle proficiency. It isn't sheer strength that wins. He's tactful and was trained to be as accurate as possible with his weapons, even if they appear simplistic and stupidly violent. Many characters were surprised when they realized just how adaptive Guts was to the situation with both his versatility and tenacity making him wild and unpredictable. G: He's a danger to all monsters who face him... and himself. He's far from perfect, even in his battle strategy to do whatever it takes, resulting in his own injury just to chance an upper hand. He may be a smart swordsman, but at the end of the day he's still reckless and gets himself injured multiple times in every single battle. W: The Berserker Armor's flaws far outweigh its benefits. Guts almost didn't even take it in the first place because of his fear of unleashing his wrath on Casca, and was mostly forced to when demons surrounded his party. The armor's lust for wrath and blood '''can' be suppressed, and Guts has worn it many times while keeping most control, but eventually he will reach a point beyond saving if he isn't intervened with either mind magic or having enough sanity to unequip it after the job's done.'' G: The armor does fix Guts' wounds, but only by literally fixing his body in place if it goes out of wack. That means sticking and pronging itself in his body and making him bleed, potentially to the point of bleeding out if he wasn't already from previous wounds. That's why the armor itself is always reserved for desperate situations where he needs the extra power, speed, or survivability. W: All of these flaws are understandable, as Guts is only a human who can only be recognized as anything but human by friend and foe alike. With his face scarred from his countless battles and his mind scarred from the tragic events in his past, the only way Guts can move is forward; struggling. [https://i.pinimg.com/originals/03/4a/f3/034af3971ee7cb9dcf8b006c1f6723cd.jpg "This is pretty lazy, seeing you always talk such a big game. Quit layin' down on the job. '''Get up and pierce some flesh and bone. Let me feel the pain."] Dimitri W: The continent of Fódlan is maintained by three governments: The Adrestian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Leceister Alliance. All three governments are also maintained by one entity: the Holy Church of Seiros. Our eyes are set on the Kingdom. '''G: The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus had tons of enemies on its side with neighboring countries such as Duscur and Sreng. With it being mountainous, winter 24/7, and poor crops, the citizens are always vulnerable. Making peace with the other nations and holding them back was a number one priority. And during one peace visit in Imperial year 1176, tragedy struck. W: King Lambert of Faerghus was murdered, alongside literally everyone from the Kingdom who had come to visit. All save but for one small prince: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiyddid. G: Usually you'd think to see your parents die in front of your very eyes would be the beginning of an amazing superhero origin, but you'd be wrong. Usually, they have words like "be responsible" or "do good", but no, Lambert straight-up said I shit you not: "FIND THEM AND KILL THEM ALL". And they say revenge is never the answer. W: Dimitri took his father's last words to heart, swearing to get revenge on those who murdered not just his family, but the people he was unable to save. Five years later, he would pursue this goal by attending the Officer's Academy-'' '''G: Medieval Hogwarts!' W: Basically. Leader of the Blue Lions house, he spent the year investigating official tax records and linked the conspiracy to the Adrestrian Empire, of which the princess was also attending. He began to notice that mysterious anti-Church groups were performing dark magic and experiments eerily similar to ones done during the tragedy; linking it with the Empire's sudden change to an anti-Church agenda. G: That princess? She and Dimitri were a lot closer than imagined, and though he didn't want to believe it, the ball dropped when it was revealed that she was working with the same group that was behind the murder of his family. And when the ball dropped... G: Oh man, did he drop too. W: For the next five years, Dimitri's life went down rapidly. The politically corrupt Cornelia framed Dimitri of murder and sent him for execution, of which he escaped. Ever since, he's been roaming the continent aimlessly, massacring those who find him and attempt to kill him. His goal? To find and kill Edelgard, the only living suspect of the murder of his family. G: And our wild prince in blue can't do that without his sheer strength. For starters, his childhood has always been one hell of a Batman-tier training regimen! Lifting giant boulders, carrying multiple barrels filled with rocks, running for miles overnight in heavy armor, and this was just his grade school routine. W: Dimitri's superhuman strength can be linked back to his Crest. Crests, to be short, is holy blood. This holy blood is linked to certain noble family members and at random inheritors. Dimitri's is the Crest of Blaiyddid, which grants him his immense power and speed. G: Dimitri is perfectly capable of hand-to-hand combat. With just a single punch or reaching in for a good squeeze, he's capable of snapping necks without even doing so much as blinking! W: And with his main weapon of choice, the lance, Dimitri has a versatile approach to his foes. He can prod with regular iron and steel lances, deliver critical blows with the killer lance, or he can go with ranged combat by using javelins and the boomerang-like short spear. G: But Dimitri's go-to weapon of choice is the Heroes' Relic passed down from the royal family: Areadbhar! Standing taller than Dimitri himself, Areadbhar is such a badass weapon just from the fact that it was made out of the bones of DRAGON PEOPLE! I repeat, DRAGON PEOPLE! W: It is certainly hand-shaped at the tip. Regardless, Heroes' Relics are only capable of being used by those with Crests, and those without them who attempt to are corrupted by malevolent energy within the weapon and are forced to become monsters. G: Think about it like this: you see a weapon and go "ooh, shiny!", and once you touch it, bam, the weapon fuses with your very being to make you a really weird giant Venom symbiote dinosaur thing. And he twirls this thing around like a baton or something! W: Areadbhar is Dimitri's strongest weapon, which allows him to use Atrocity, a special attack with twice the normal power in a single attack at the expense of its durability. He can also use Knightkneeler, a technique useful against calvaries. Using lances, Dimitri has learned to have a natural advantage against sword users. Though the Fire Emblem weapon triangle is meaningless in a VS setting, the ability to have an advantage over one with Swordbreaker is notable. G: Despite boasting around a lance half the time, he's also proficient with swords and obtained the Sword of Zoltan, a sword with the might of powerful swords but lightweight like the weaker ones. It's the best of both worlds and a perfect alternative. He can use Grounder to be super effective against flying enemies, and has a natural advantage over axes while he uses swords. W: Even with regular lances, Dimitri can take down four armored soldiers down in a single swing! He's certainly stronger than most Knights of Seiros, and even the strongest one, Catherine, can kill even bulkier soldiers with a single swing of her Heroes' Relic. G: He's defeated Edelgard, who had to go in her own weird Venom monster form thingy just to stand a chance. Edelgard was capable of taking down Demonic Beasts single-handedly, and they're giant monsters! Not to mention Dimitri had to deal with these super-advanced golems back in his own home. There's no doubt that Dimitri should be capable of doing things similar to others. Hell, he may be the physically strongest Fire Emblem protagonist in the series! W: Dimitri also has insane levels of pain tolerance or sheer willpower from the desire to kill Edelgard. Either one of the two, anyway. He's taken stabs multiple times and hasn't given much of a reaction. In Claude's route where Dimitri actually dies, an eyewitness states that even after being defeated by his army prior, he still kept pursuing Edelgard wounds and all before his body gave out. And only '''then' was he killed by Imperial troops taking advantage of his unconscious state.'' G: Dimitri can react to electric magic and even point-blank arrow shots if need be, but with strategy games being based on stats, it's uncertain to determine if that really reflects Dimitri's capabilities or just literally any random joe in the game. The only characters who give off such reaction times are Claude and Nemesis, not even Edelgard does such things within the game's cutscenes. W: Dimitri has plowed through the Imperial army as his Kingdom was suffering and eventually reconquered his own Kingdom and then the Adrestian Empire not long after. He regained his sanity, albeit with the extra help of others, and soon became the King of Fodlan altogether. Without it, Dimitri would become what he is in all other routes that aren't his own: '''dead'.'' G: Dead and with many flaws. Take out the usual "blah blah he's only mortal", he is usually quite the crazy, insane man. Even when he is sane, he has a really traumatized mind. He sees all the ghosts of the people who have died for him and think they're haunting him. I think the #1 rule of having a King is that you shouldn't get someone who hears voices, but it's not my country. W: Dimitri is also really quick into snapping back into a violent mindset if another traumatic event happens all of a sudden. And when he's in such a violent state, he has no care for his well-being and becomes completely reckless in an attempt to destroy enemies as violently and painfully as possible. He gets really, really obsessed with putting heads on pikes. G: Areadbhar is an amazing weapon, but it is susceptible to breaking over time, especially if he's constantly relying on it as his offensive. Not that he can't work without it or other weapons, but you'd rather break a weapon made from the bones of DRAGON PEOPLE than to make some variety? W: Though Dimitri's history is troubled, he would soon overcome his own demons to relinquish the world of the evils that haunt both his family, his past and his country. Though evil may appear in the dead of night, an even darker force of justice will arrive to place its head on a pedestal for all wrongdoers to see. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTz6xCElIag "Kill every last one of them!"] DEATH BATTLE! W: Welp, we fulfilled our existence. G: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who are you rooting for? Guts! Dimtiri! ---- Unnamed Forest - Dawn The gentle breeze accompanying new dawn rhythmically danced with the blossoming leaves of trees as they swayed up and down. Morning dew from the showers of the night prior litters the greenery. A forest is never silent. Hundreds of barely audible noises combine to create nature's concert of flourishing life. Amongst the chirping of birds and buzzing of insects, a pattern of heavy steps crushing leaves from seasons past brings attention to a dominant, staggering figure in black roaming the forest. He carefully roams the sea of trees, noting unique geography as to not get lost. But at the same time, he presents a careless motion that screams his disinterest in letting himself be kept quiet like all other things creating the beauty of the forest's sounds. A massive weapon rests on his back. It's smeared with blood that isn't quite fresh but is definitely not more than a day old. Though forests contain predators, this figure moves unwaveringly. Some birds have even come by to rest on the giant hilt of his equally giant blade since he moves so swiftly and calmly. This man was known by many names, but he is simply just known as Guts. His quest is simple: he is to seek the leaves of an enchanted plant said to make this specific forest its home. This plant is said to contain magical properties that his magical ally can use to amplify hexes that protect them from demons and otherworldly creatures. Guts has lost the track of time, and he knows he is likely miles away from his party who is either camping or split up to gather other supplies. He is unconcerned; this has happened before. Minutes pass as Guts continues to search, survey, and spot his loot. Guts slowly reaches an opening that leads to a larger, empty field. He scouts to ensure that no monsters or potential enemies are nearby. In the northeastern corner of his eye, he spots vegetation quite like no other. As most plant life in this area ranged from an azure blue to yellow-green, this plant was painted with large, sharp amethyst leaves surrounding a vulnerable opaque white bud. It also gave a contrasting strong scent that deterred the usual mist of the serene forest. Guts sighed with intrigue in his quiet voice. He cautiously steps out from the brushes of the dense collection of trees and approaches the mysterious plant. Suddenly, a disturbance is felt throughout Guts' surroundings halfway through his trek to the objective. The ground does not shake, but the feelings of vibration echo all around him. His eyes widen in disbelief as he uses his left arm to press against a strangely-shaped scar on the back of his neck; the other hand readying to unleash his weapon. He pulls his left hand and examines— no blood. As Guts considers the possibilities, an entire battalion appears behind Guts. They all wore blue armor and had a variety of weapons ranging from swords, axes, lances, and bows. "You! Go tell His Majesty!", a masked general commands a blue-haired soldier with tired eyes. His eyes squinted and he scorned, "Don't talk to me like that. I'm not your lapdog". He scoffs at the general, turns back, and runs off into the thicket. "Alright buddy, we've seen you sneaking around our territory!", the general interrogates, "so what exactly is your business here?" Guts' concern in his eyes turns into apathy. He turns his head around and relaxes his body, taking another inch towards the plant he needs to obtain. Not one step was taken before he heard the readying of several weapons. He feels a spear poke against his back. "No games, wise guy!", the general screams with dominance. A grunt soldier holds his spear steadily behind Guts. However, instead of putting his hands up or anything submissive, Guts slowly turns. As he turns, his look towards the soldier changes from pure indifference to a malevolent stare. His war-torn eyes can only be described as the culmination of violence, bloodshed, and all things unholy. His still mouth turns into an ear-to-ear grin as if he's about to burst into maniacal laughter. "I'm here to do what I damn want to do.", Guts puts on his most intimidating voice to petrify the young soldier in front of him. His hands tremble as he fumbles to keep the spear readied. "What I do isn't any of your business. And if you really want to get in my way...", Guts grabs hold of the soldier's spear. The young pawn of the army quickly notices just how much difference in sheer strength it is between him and this large hunk of muscle. While he was just struggling to hold his own weapon, this creature just holds it still, and he can't even make it budge in response! Guts begins to put a strain on the iron lance, slowly bending it, before all of a sudden violently snapping the end piece from the rod for all soldiers in the background to see. The young soldier before him whimpers as Guts drops the pointed end out of his hand. "...then I guess I'll just have to kill you all, won't I?" Guts' theatrics was enough to put even the loud-mouthed general to a halt. These heavily armored military men were literally shaking in their boots from the intimidating aura Guts' emanated. Believing he has thoroughly soiled the pants of all the soldiers enough for them to not attempt to do folly, he turns back once more to retrieve the plant. He kneels and uses one of his many pocket daggers to begin unearthing the artifact. However, the moment he begins to dig the earth, an unexpected flying arrow zips through the speechless crowd and pierces Guts on his right shoulder. Guts sulks with no regard for his fresh injury. All he can smell is the scent of iron and blood mixing together as his focus is now shifted away from his objective. The entire battalion, some jaw-dropped, slowly turn their face to an archer in the back. "D-Doesn't matter if y-you're all that big and scary!", the archer shook with anxiety. "There's no way you can beat a-all of us at once!" The bowmaster struggles to even pull another arrow from his quiver. The other soldiers begin to quietly clammer together in agreement. "King of Lions Corp!", the general regains his dominant stance, "Attack!". The small army, save for a helpless man in front, advance towards Guts in an attempt to overwhelm him. Guts gave a weak, yet bloodthirsty smile. Though it was extra unnecessary work for him, he ponders that perhaps a part of him wanted this to happen. ---- The blue-haired soldier from before uses his sword to flawlessly cut through shrubbery and obstacles to reach another duo roaming the forest. One of the two had dark skin, short white hair, was clad in heavy armor and had multiple battle scars from being a defender on the front lines. The other was tall, had long and unkempt hair, wore light armor with a heavy fur cape, and had an eyepatch accommodated with an eye that had seen too many horrors of war. "If the boar and his pet are done slinking around, we have a prisoner to get.", the man approached. "Felix! What's going on?", the blond-haired warrior asked with a voice hoarser than razors but with gentler tones than a mother's lullaby. "We found the guy that's been going around Fhirdiad territory. It won't be long until he's subdued by the army.", Felix commented. The man in armor, Dedue, adds, "Your Highness, what exactly are your plans with this man?". The royal explained with assertion, "There have been rumors of a party going around, and a madman wielding a giant sword being in one of them. They say that whatever comes of them follows demons, monsters, all sorts of things from the underworld! Whether they bring malice isn't my concern. Demonic Beasts have been springing up again in Faerghus, and he might be a contributing factor to it. We can extract information from him to determine what's causing their sudden arrival, and then we can subdue the one behind it." Felix rolled his eyes. "You really think that he'll want to comply with you? I've seen people like him before, he can be just as violent as you are underneath the silence he gave us while I was there. Though I doubt he can take down our entire battalion, he'll definitely put up a fight.". Dedue lifted a giant shield and ax from the ground of which it had been resting. "Your Highness, I suggest we shouldn't delay on apprehending this man. Let's go." Dedue hands him a peculiar looking weapon with a beige, bone-like point at the end of it. "Yes...", His Highness grips his weapon and forebodingly delivers an astounding "...let's." ---- The shrieks of defeated soldiers mix with the absolute carnage of bones and flesh alike being obliterated by an enormous slab of steel. How many have fallen to Guts' blade already? Soldiers continued to dogpile upon him, getting lucky scratches and stabs but were ultimately ruined by him. Sometimes it was their own weapons used against them. A few even used their own weapons against themselves, committing suicide in fear of a fate they believed was inevitable and so brutal they wished another way to end their impending doom. Guts' body was smeared with the blood of soldiers and iron fragments of armor stuck to him after shattering them with his Dragon Slayer. A body was split in two as the behemoth weapon strikes down from above, cleaving him with the sword piledriving into the earth, leaving cracks around it. Guts keeps hold of his weapon, eager to strike anyone who approaches him. "Take this, murderer!", a grieving soldier charges with his lance positioned like a jouster. He wails a battle cry that sings of tragedy and revenge for his now fallen brothers. Guts sidesteps the lunge, letting go of his blade to grab the lance and disarming the soldier entirely by pulling it with great force. He then grabs his enemy by the neck singlehandedly; holding him above the ground where they meet at the eye level. And as the enemy whimpers in fear, he crashes his head into the other. His headbutt crushes the soldier's nose and iron helm. Blood trickles down from the broken nostrils like a leaking faucet while Guts barely seems fazed. The footsteps of another soldier could be heard alongside the clanking of his steel armor. He carries an envenomated dagger with enough potency to knock out any man. Guts is aware of his surroundings. As he still holds his bleeding victim, he swiftly turns around to throw his body at the approaching man. The flailing body successfully hits him. The weight makes him stagger, but he pulls the strength to push back and keep his ally up on his two feet. As he does so, his eye widens as he notices the ploy behind using his friend as a projectile. He sees Guts pull his Dragon Slayer from the ground, and before he can make any kind of movement, Guts swings the giant sword around three-hundred and sixty degrees. It effectively slices the two soldiers clean in half in a single swing, conserving energy and dealing with two problems at once. Results Gatsuwin.png Dimitriwin.png Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Arigarmy Category:Fire Emblem Vs Berserk Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Spear vs Sword